Da, Da, Da
by Songwind
Summary: Chichiri and Tasuki wander down a road and find an old chair, and decide to sell it. Sound familiar? Please review. ^_^


Da, Da, Da!  
By Songwind  
Notes- Silly ficcy. Anyone remember that commercial with the two guys in the car finding that old, smelly chair/couch on the side of the road? I just pictured this in math class and I couldn't help laughing, thus frightening my fellow classmates... eh... anyway, enjoy.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Tasuki, Chichiri, or any smelly old chairs... I'm glad I don't own the chair, but WHY? WHY can't I have at least Chichiri? Uh, shutting up now...  
  
~*~  
  
A Chibi Chichiri runs through the woods, humming a tune. He runs right onto a road in front of a normal version of himself who is walking alongside Tasuki towards one town or another, traveling for the hell of it. They don't seem to notice that the Chibi is there, though it's hopping up and down now singing the tune loudly.  
  
Chibi Chichiri- Da, Da, Da, no da!  
  
Tasuki- This is ******* stupid, Chichiri. I'm gonna kill that **** kid, he told us we'd get to the next city in three ******* days, not three months!  
  
Chichiri- (sweat drops) It has not been three months, Tasuki, no da. It's only been a week, no da. (Plaintively) And can you please stop cussing so much, no da?  
  
Tasuki- (continues rambling and cursing about the stupid kid) First he gives us the directions BACK to where we were ****** before, then he points us down the wrong ******* road, and NOW we're stuck **** walking down THIS ****** road. ((I leave his creative terms to your imaginations ^_^))  
  
Chichiri- Da...  
  
Chibi Chichiri- Da, Da, Da, no da! (Still singing cheerfully, in front of the two, who still don't see him there)  
  
Suddenly, Tasuki stops walking and stares blankly at something at the top of a hill they're currently walking on. Chichiri notices and pauses too, giving Tasuki a curious look.  
  
Chichiri- What is it, no da?  
  
Tasuki- (points) Who left their chair in the middle of nowhere?  
  
The two look up the hill together to see an old- looking, fancy chair sitting there.   
  
Chibi Chichiri- (waves arms) Da, Da, Da, no da!  
  
Chichiri- ... (stares at the chair) ...I'm stumped, no da.  
  
Tasuki suddenly brightens and runs up to the hill, staring at the chair with interest. Chichiri, wondering what's gotten into his friend, walks up after him. The Chibi, who is still unnoticed, is tilting his head side to side still humming that tune on the side of the road.  
  
Chichiri- ...Tasuki? What are you doing, no da.  
  
Tasuki- What's it look like, Chichiri? This thing's OLD! It could cost a fortune at a ***** antique shop if we got it to one!  
  
Chichiri- Ano, we don't know where an antique shop would be, no da. Plus, how would we get it there, no da?  
  
Tasuki- Drag it, of course!   
  
Tasuki inspects the chair carefully for a while, making happy sounds and grinning at the thought of getting his hands on just a little extra money. Chichiri looks vaguely amused.  
  
Chichiri- Wasn't it Tamahome who liked making money, no da? He has apparently rubbed off on you...  
  
Tasuki- Hey! Why waste a ******* opportunity when you get one? Got some rope on you?  
  
Chichiri- (sighs) You mean it, don't you no da?  
  
Tasuki- (nod, nod)  
  
Chichiri- ...I do have some rope, no da...  
  
Tasuki- YES! Let's get moving!  
  
Chibi Chichiri- (waves little banner that says 'Da, da, da' on it while following the two men)  
  
~*~ An hour later ~*~  
  
The Chibi is still cheerfully following the two men, singing the song, while Chichiri and Tasuki look pretty tired out already.  
  
Chichiri- Ano, maybe this wasn't such a good idea no da...  
  
Tasuki- C'mon, Chichiri! This is perfect!  
  
Chichiri- ...  
  
Tasuki- If you're going to be that way about it, I'll split the profits with you!   
  
Chichiri- What would I use the money for, no da?  
  
Tasuki- I dunno. Sake? Oh yeah, you're a monk... uh, food? Nah, got lots of food... (thinks, then brightens) Aha! You can get a new fishing rod!  
  
Chichiri- (suddenly looks VERY cheerful) I could use a new one, no da...  
  
Tasuki- Yeah, a fishing rod. You could get twenty of 'em if we sell this ***** chair right...  
  
Chichiri looks hopeful at the idea, and starts pulling the chair with new relish.  
  
Tasuki- Hehehe... money, here I come...  
  
Chibi Chichiri- Da, da, da, no da! ^_^  
  
((Tamahome DID rub off on him, didn't he?))  
  
~*~ Fifteen minutes later ~*~  
  
Tasuki- (has a strange look on his face) Chichiri?  
  
Chichiri- Yes no da?  
  
Tasuki- Did you just....  
  
Chichiri- (pauses and looks at Tasuki) Did I just what, no da?  
  
Tasuki- (makes a face and a gesture) It really smells...  
  
Chichiri- (looks offended) I most certainly didn't, no da! I thought that was you, no da!  
  
Tasuki- ME! I can't smell that way, I'll have you know I bathed last week!  
  
Chichiri- If you say so, no da... Then what is making that smell then, no da?  
  
Tasuki- I was gonna ask you that...  
  
Both look at the chair...  
  
Chichiri- Do you want to check, no da?  
  
Tasuki- Maybe something just died nearby...  
  
They both continue to pull the chair along...  
  
Chibi Chichiri- (running after them) Da, da, da, no da!  
  
~*~ Five minutes later ~*~  
  
Tasuki- (panting) That... ****** smell... hasn't gone yet...  
  
Chichiri- (sighing) I was afraid of that, no da.  
  
Tasuki- (looking glum) Who'd want to buy a stinking old chair? No one, that's who! (drops rope and plops down on the ground looking dejected) I need some sake...  
  
Chichiri- (shrugs) Now we know why it was so far away from everyone, no da...  
  
Tasuki- Let's just leave it, there's no point to **** dragging it if we can't ******* sell it...  
  
The two wander on down the road without the chair, looking a little down.  
  
Chichiri- (thinking) So much for fishing, no da...  
  
Tasuki- (thinking) I want sake...  
  
~*~ Back down the road ~*~  
  
Back on the hill, a figure walks up the hill and looks around, apparently surprised that something is missing.   
  
Nakago- Where'd my chair go???  
  
Chibi Chichiri- DA DA DA, NO DA!!  
  
~*~  
  
So, what did you all think? And no, I'm not hiding a Chibi Chichiri anywhere, I borrowed him for this ficcy... (sweat drops as Chichiri fans destroy half her house looking for the Chibi and wander off looking disappointed) Told you... I got a plushie, but it's mine- ACK! NO, MINE! (fights off fans with ERG of DEATH (Don't ask)) BACK BACK!  
  
Chichiri- (sweat drop) Ano, I guess she would like you all to review, no da? AAHH! (runs off as fans start chasing after him)  
  
Me- (sob) My beautiful house... 


End file.
